Geeks and a Flag
by Little Octopus
Summary: "What exactly is flag day, Alfred?" "Well, I'm not sure, but we do hang our flags and light fireworks."


**Happy Flag Day!**

"Alfred! Some kid is across the street in that old guy's lawn!" Arthur shouted, leaning against the warm balcony glass doors.

Alfred looked up from his video game. "What?"

"Now he's digging a hole! How rude! I can't believe you Americans!"

"What are you talking about, Artie?" Alfred asked, hitting pause and standing.

"Look!"

Alfred peered out the window and shrugged. "He's just putting a flag up."

"Huh?" Arthur looked from the boy to Alfred. "Why?"

"It's Flag Day." Alfred smiled. "Let's hang a flag too."

"Uh, okay." Arthur followed Alfred to the hall closet.

Alfred swung the closet opened and dug out his own American flag. It wasn't huge, but it was well taken care of and loved.

"What exactly is Flag Day, Alfred?" Arthur asked, now following Alfred back to the balcony.

"Well, I'm not sure. But we do hang our flags and light fireworks." Alfred grinned and opened the sliding glass doors to their apartment.

"You don't know what a U.S. holiday is?" Arthur stared blankly at Alfred.

"Shut up! It's kinda like Labor Day. Like, what the hell do we celebrate on Labor Day? Not wearing white? But I know how to celebrate Flag Day! A flag and fireworks!" Alfred stepped back and smiled fondly at the flag waving gently in the breeze.

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned on the railing. "So this is just like every other American holiday. Flags and fireworks."

"Yup!" Alfred laughed and looped his arms loosely around Arthur's waist.

"Are we going to light fireworks tonight, then?" Arthur asked, looking up at Alfred.

"We sure are!" he said, then he snorted. "One year, Matthew had me sit on a firework. It went off and I went like three feet in the air! Then my ass caught on fire!"

Arthur laughed. "Well, no sitting on fireworks this year, alright?"

Alfred grinned a hundred-watt smile. "That's 'cause you'll be sitting in my lap."

"Do shut up." Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred kissed him.

•••••

"Alfred! Don't run through- Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred had run through the firework. It was spewing red, green, and silver sparks. Alfred had thought it would be a good idea to jump over the firework and into the sparks.

"Don't be a sissy, Arthur!" Alfred laughed, now on the other side of the firework.

"I don't want to catch fire!" Arthur folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

They were on the street of their apartment building. Since it was a corner lot, the couple had chosen the more quiet street to light bigger fireworks. Although Alfred had only bought a couple, they were still beautiful to Arthur.

"Light one that explodes in the air." Arthur called. He was sitting on the curb. Alfred had spread out a blanket for them, but the American was too busy running though the fireworks, setting them off, and dumping them in the bucket of water he had dragged out.

"Alright!" Alfred dug through the box of fireworks he had bought. A pack of pops, a box of sparklers, firecrackers, two big fireworks, and the annoying one that screams. He had already set off the other two.

"This one!" Alfred ran back to the road, kicked the dead firework to the curb and set the new one down. "Ready?" He called.

Arthur laughed. "Ready!"

"Sweet!" Alfred pulled out a lighter and lit the fuse, then he ran to Arthur's side before the explosive was shot in the air.

He plopped down beside Arthur as the firework popped in the air and grinned. Arthur watched in awe and leant against Alfred's shoulder.

"Do you always light fireworks when you get the chance?" Arthur asked, smiling as the sky slowly turned black.

"All the time." Alfred answered, shifting to light another.

"Wait." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist.

"What is it?" Alfred tilted his head.

"I just wanted to say that I love you." Arthur grinned and pounced on Alfred.

Their lips locked sweetly and Alfred held Arthur tightly.

Neither of them noticed the fireworks exploding in the sky, but they did feel them.

•••••

**Author's note: Sorry this one isn't as... sassy or good. But it's Flag Day. And fathers day will have a lot more feels.**

**Thank you Hannah-fish! And her wonderful dongle!**

**If you have a holiday that you don't think I know, send me a message! Please include the name, date, description and a pairing. If I get no pairing, it will be USUK! Thank you!**

***Hannah-fish: I DO NOT HAVE A DONGLE-**


End file.
